


The Perfect Ending

by Fuedra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk/Child Body, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Needs Therapy, Immortality Blues, Multi, Power Upgrade, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Soul Bond, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The Reset Is A Curse, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Day, Sans feels a familiar presence in the hall of judgment, and when he arrives, he finds a human there...a human who asks him a very simple question.</p>
<p>"...How many times Sans?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part 01

**Author's Note:**

> [Note]  
> I dont know how often I am going to be updating this, As I am still playing the game, I don't have all the information yet (though thanks to some spoilers with no warnings I found out some stuff I shouldn't), so it will come as I gain more knowledge. However, as I am not planning on ever playing a Genocide Run, I did gather information on that for this story, so I do know about the Genocide and some of what it contains.
> 
> [Another Note]  
> This story supports a kind of dark theory I have about the Reset Power Frisk possesses, as well addresses a personal issue I have with the game, why we cant save Chara. I know a lot of Undertale Fans view her as a monster (I even reflect that attitude in the character Sans) but I don't see her that way, so if that is not your thing, well then follow the advice of the tags above.
> 
> [Final Note]  
> Frisk is going to be able to do thing she wasn't able to do in the game, and will have abilities far beyond her her normal capabilities. Also, her soul will be changed as well, so if that is not your thing, this may not be the story for you.
> 
> [Final Final Note]  
> There will be shipping, so if that is not your thing, I point again to the tags above.

Sans appeared in the hallway, confusion setting in when he saw a little kid there, walking over to her as he spoke, “Hey kid, you lost or something, how did you get here?”

“......”

“Kid, you ok?”

“...How many times Sans?”

Sans stepped back at that, “wha...kid what are you talking about?

The kid then looked up, her red eyes peering at him sadly as she spoke again, “How many times Sans, how many times have you been forced to kill me?”

Sans looked horrified by this comment, but then, he took a deeper look at her, and what he saw made his entire form slump. “Kid...”

“How many....?”

“......Too many to count kid, far too many.”

The girl nodded at that, then sighed, knowing the next question would be much harder. “Now tell me...Sans...how many times I've Reset?”

“....No idea kid, though I expect not even you....”

“I have reset 1872 times.”

If Sans could have paled, he would have, “wh....what?”

“You heard me, I have reset 1872 times...1872 times going through this underground over and over and over again, filled with so many deaths I...I eventually grew numb to it. Of those 1872 resets, 15% of those were Genocide Runs, 25% of them were Neutral Runs, and the remaining 60% were True Passive Runs.”

Sans couldn't believe his ears, mostly because of how calmly she was stating all these facts, no emotion showing on her face as she continued. “The first time I fell into this world and found out the truth about the monsters here, I made it my mission to save each and every one of them and bring them with me to the surface. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I reset the world, I could never save all of them.”

At this, Sans shot her a glare, “...Kid, I hate to poke a hole in what you just said, but you even told me you that 60% of those reset's you managed to save everybody.”

“I thought so to after my first True Passive Run...till I noticed something odd. Every time I fell asleep, I would find myself standing in the patch of flowers I fell upon when I first arrived, and before me would be the ability to reset, looking exactly as it always did. After the first few times, I went to you asking what was going on, and you told me to just ignore it, that it would probably go away on it's own.”

A tear slid down her cheek then, the girl smiling sadly as she continued, Sans looking worried as she spoke. “So I ignored it, for 15 years I ignored it, till finally I had enough, and decided to do some digging. I knew the other monsters wouldn't know anything, so I decided to go digging through the humans knowledge...and that's when I stumbled upon this.”

She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a thick looking book, the title of which read “The Power To SAVE”, and began flipping through pages as she spoke. “Thanks to this book, I found out there had been many hero's like me who shared my ability to Save and Reset the world around them, though it changes slightly from person to person. However, there is one thing that never changes, and that being that the Reset ability does not vanish until the Hero achieves his or her end goal.”

Sans raised a metaphorical eyebrow at this, which caused the girl to chuckle, “I know right, I was so confused, for I had achieved my mission to save all of you...at least I thought I had. So I asked around, asking the monsters if anybody was missing, if there was anyone I might have left behind. Of course nobody could think of anyone, so I decided it must be a mistake, and decided to live my own life...after all, they were just legends right?”

Another chuckle escaped her lips, this one choked with a sob as more tears followed. “Eventually, I reached the end of my natural life span, and I guess I died in my sleep...but next thing I knew, I opened my eyes, and instead of finding myself in some place like heaven...I instead woke up in that same patch of flowers, the same bloody patch!”

Tears were running freely down her face now, the girl shaking as she tried to speak through her sad and crazed chuckles. “I couldn't understand it, I mean I had completed my mission, I Had Saved Everyone, SO WHY WOULDN'T IT LET ME DIE!” she roared, stamping her foot down on the ground so hard it formed cracks, much to Sans' surprise. “It made no god's dam sense Sans, but I soldiered on, this time being a bit more observant...I must have done that run several hundred times before I stumbled upon what I thought my fuck up was.”

“Kid...?”

“Asriel, I had completely forgotten about Asriel,” said the girl simply, still shaking as she rubbed her left arm as if trying to comfort herself. “I mean yeah he was alive, and I would visit him on occasion, we even became friends thanks to those visits. But not only was he stuck as a stupid flower, he could not leave the underground with us. I...I tried to find a way to save bring him, took me a while till finally I did the only thing I could think of, I gave him my soul.”

Sans looked shocked by this, but knew the girl wasn't done, so he stayed silent.

“You should have seen the look on everyone's faces when he came up, Toriel and Asgor were in tears when they saw him....you though, you didn't exactly react well when Asriel told everyone that I gave my soul to you. It...well you two got into a heated argument about it, but in the end you relented, accepting him grudgingly. However...after the celebrating and settling it got finished, Asriel went to sleep...and once again, there I was, with that fucking Reset staring me in the face!”

a crazed laugh escaped her mouth, the girl shaking her head sadly as she continued to ramble on. “I didn't get it, I brought Asriel to the surface, hell I even sacrificed my life so that he could live on the surface with the others, but apparently, as far as my fucking powers were concerned, there was still someone I missed. So I started all over again, doing neutral runes, passive runs...even experimented with a few genocide runs, just to see if I could find anything else out....but it wasn't one particular run that I accidentally triggered something...something I don't think I was supposed to see.”

She smirked, chuckling darkly as she continued, Sans looking more and more disturbed as she talked. “I ran into this gray little creature, one I don't remember seeing till after I was on the surface, and one who told me about a monster called W. D. Gaster.”

Sans froze at that name, the girl smiling at his reaction, “Yeah...I thought you'd recognize his name, after all, you...him and Papyrus are in a picture together in your lab, I guess it was from back when you were working with him on extracting the energies from those six souls you have down in True Labs. I always wondered Sans, is he your dad, another brother of yours, a cousin....You never really told me.”

“......He was our brother...the oldest of us...that picture was his....reminding him of why he worked so hard....why he....why he spent so much time working with those souls.”

“I see....thank you for telling me.”

“Kid....your still not done with your story...are you?”

The girl shook her head, “No...though I wish I was...Anyway, after I found out about Gaster, I realized he must also be why I was still stuck in this endless loop, so I continued, my determination driving me to find a way to save Gaster to, though it wasn't easy. I eventually had to find a way to fix that machine you keep locked up in your old office, and used it to bring Gaster back from...well from where ever the hell he ended up. After that, I simply repeated the same thing I did the last time with Asriel, and sighed with content, thinking this is it, I have finally succeeded in my mission, and I can die happily knowing I saved them all......till once again, as if fate wanted to taunt me...that dam Reset had returned once more.”

She was shaking with rage now, her anger barely contained as she started to pace, her voice raising a bit as she spoke. “I....I fucking lost it after that, just hit the reset button so hard my hand bled, then I went on a fucking killing spree over and over again till finally....finally it fucking clicked.”

Sans backed away as he turned to him with a crazed smile, the girl chuckling even more. “All that time, it had slipped my me, the answer staring me right in the face every time I either completed a True Passive Run, or I completed a Genocide Run. The one person I forgot to save, the one person who I left behind, and the person whose name I was asked to call out after I arrived here...Chara.”

“......Ok kid, it's official now, you have fucking lost it, all those resets have fried your brain.”

“No that haven't Sans, I'm fine.”

“Bullshit kid,” said Sans, “your talking about saving a megalomaniac, Chara's fucking insane.”

“No she isn't, she's a product of those around her, it's because of me she became what she became at the end of those runs.”

“...wha...”

“Sans think about it for a second, she woke up when I fell on her grave at the start of all this, she watched me the entire time I went through that world. And every time I would start a Genocide Run, she would become stronger, till finally, during our final fight, she takes over and kills you, because up to that point, I had taught her nothing but violence, and had taught her that there is no room for regret. She killed you because I decided to Reset, she killed you because I decided I couldn't stand going through the genocide run anymore, and it didn't make any sense to her. All she knew, all she could remember, was violence, and to see the one who had taught her that back away from it all, it didn't compute with her. I created that monster Sans, I...”

“Don't...!”

“...Sans, wha...”

“Just....stop....just....I cant accept that, I can accept that you made her, because accepting that means I have to accept the fact that you chose to kill everyone, that you chose to kill Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and I cant accept that, I would rather accept that she made you do it.”

“But Sans that's a lie...”

“THEN I'LL BELIEVE IN THE LIE!!!” Roared Sans, “at least then Frisk...you will still be my friend.”

Frisk stared at him for a moment in surprise, then sighed, smiling as she spoke to him. “I guess you will have to believe what you will, as is your rite...I only told you because I need you to understand why...why I need to kill you one last time.”

“Wha...” started Sans, only to jump to the side as she sprinted forward, slashing down a sword which cleaved into the ground, Sans landing a fair distance away before speaking. “Kid what the hell, I'm not going to...”

She sprinted again, trying to take off his head as he ducked, then slashing again, only to miss as Sans dogged her.

“Come on Sans,” said Frisk calmly, “fight back.”

“I'm not going to fight you when you have given me no reason to, you haven't killed anyone this time Frisk, and you don't need to, you can stop this now.”

Frisk stood there for a long moment, then chuckled again, “Of course...you would try this...so...why don't I provide you a little...incentive.”

She then reached into her sweater and pulled something out, tossing it to him and watching as he caught it, Sans' hand shaking as he looked at it, for it was his brothers scarf.

“It was easy you know, All I had to do was wait till he was distracted...it was laughable really.”

“...shut up...”

“What, you don't want to hear about how he lamented the fact that he would never get to see Unyne's smiling face when he finally became a guard, or how he was so sorry he was unable to make you proud...”

“I SAID SHUT UP YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!” roared Sans as his eye lit up, a Gaster Blaster appearing by his side before opening fire.

Frisk waited till the beam was just about to come within range of hitting her, then she smiled. “There you are,” she said, then she moved.

Sans watched as the blast ended, then his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Frisk had ducked under the blast, and her stance mimicked a stance he had once seen Undyne adopt many a time when she trained, the girl smiling as she then rocketed into the air, a spear appearing in her hand as well as many others behind her before she spoke again. “Your going to have to try harder then that!”

Then she loosed the spear, the others following as it sped towards Sans, Sans dodging out of the way using his teleportation, but when the dust cleared, he stopped moving, waiting till Frisk landed upon the ground before speaking. “That was Undyne's signature move, how the hell did you...”

“Pull it off, well I've found my soul is a lot more...flexible then it used to be, after so many resets, and found out I could do magic. So I decided to start learning from all of you...well most of you, turns out I couldn't learn yours or Papyrus'...but those were my only limits.”

She then moved her hand in front of her chest, a ball of fire appearing in it which caused Sans to look worried, “So allow me to show you exactly how much I have learned!”

She then let the fire ball drop to the floor, Sans leaping up just in time as the entire floor bust into flames, grabbing onto a near by column and looking around, trying to spot where Frisk was. Then he heard the pillar he was on begin to crack, leaping off of it to another one and looking just in time to see Frisk kicking through it, the girl smiling before her right hand disappeared into her sleeve and a blast shot out, Sans leaping away before sending a few bones at her, two connecting and causing her to fall into the flames as Sans landed on another pillar.

He sighed, “Dammit kid, you didn't need to force me to...” he started, only to stop as the two bones that had hit Frisk stabbed into the pillar right by his head, Sans looking down to see Frisk standing amongst the flames, a mad grin on her face as she shouted at him, “I told you Sans, your going to have to try harder then that to kill me!!!”

At this declaration, Sans finally took a really deep look at her, her health bar and LV counter appearing and what he saw was not what he expected. “What the fuck are you...”

“Hm?”

“Your LV only shows me question marks, and your health bar has barley depleted an inch, yet I know at least two of my attacks hit you, you should be dead, so what the fuck are you?”

Frisk hesitated, and then she smirked, looking down at the floor as the fire went out, and the room grew deathly cold. “Heh, so you finally n-n-n-noticed, eh S-S-S-Sans....”

Sans watched in horror then as a black substance began to drip from Frisk's mouth, spilling on the ground before beginning to crawl up her body, transforming her clothing into a black pair of pants and trench coat. Then she looked up toward Sans, half of a white mask forming over the left side of her face, and on her right a scar appeared, running from the top of her right eye, which had been consumed by red, and then disappeared under her hair line. Then, when the mask half finished forming, her left eye opened, this one glowing purple and looking exactly like Sans' eye did when he activated his powers.

“N...no...no it can't.”

“Oh y-y-y-y-yes it can S-S-S-S-Sans,” said Frisk, her voice echoing with the sound of a thousand other little voices as she took a step forward, her trench coat leaving behind a trail of black sludge as she moved. “You see I n-n-n-n-n-needed Gaster to Save C-C-C-C-Chara, b-b-b-b-but in order-r-r-r-r to bring him with me to through the reset-t-t-t-t-t, we needed to fuse, for h-h-h-h-h-h-he has....certain abilities I n-n-n-n-n-n-need in order to insure Chara can be s-s-s-s-s-s-saved.”

“Kid, un-fuse with him, un-fuse with him now, he's just using you to get his seventh soul, that's all he cares about now!”

“W-w-w-w-wrong Sans,” said Frisk with a evil grin, part of her mouth not hidden by the mask looking like a tear running across her face. “He still c-c-c-c-c-cares about you and P-P-P-P-Pyrus, that's why he is h-h-h-h-h-helping me! Now let's m-m-m-m-m-mince words no longer and end this!”

she lifted her hand, and seven disembodied hands appeared around her, each one filled with the color of one of the seven souls, the hand of perseverance moving forward and sending out a blast of black energy toward sans, who dodged out of the way before opening fire with another Gaster Blaster.

Frisk smirked, the hand of kindness snapping its fingers and forming a green barrier, which took the attack as the hand of justice closed into a fist, two yellow eyed Gaster Blasters appearing and firing at Sans, who used another as a shield before having to dodge again as the skull cracked under the power of Frisk's attacks.

“Alight Kid, I don't like using it, but you forced my hand!”

He then lifted his hand up, hundreds upon hundreds of Gaster Blasters appeared behind him, all pointed at Frisk as their mouths opened wide. He then pointed his hand forward, the blasters all firing and striking the area where frisk was, and when the blast was over, a massive dust cloud was left in it's wake.

“You know S-S-S-S-S-S-Sans,” said a voice from the cloud, Sans not believing his ears as it continued to speak. “You may be g-g-g-g-g-g-g-good with the Gaster Blaster, but as the old saying g-g-g-g-goes, you can never beat t-t-t-t-t-the original.”

He then heard Frisk snap her fingers, and then watched as to great wings rose out of the cloud before parting the cloud, revealing a great dragon with Frisk standing at it's feet, it's skull looking exactly like the Gaster Blasters both Frisk and Sans had been using.

“Ryuujin Gaster...you remember-r-r-r-r-r?”

“......!”

“I-I-I-I-I see you do-o-o-o-o-o, that's good,” said Frisk, before snapping the fingers on her left hand, causing Ryuujin Gaster to open it's mouth, a charge forming in it's mouth before opening fire, fanning out in a great cone and coating the entire area before it in energy, before suddenly stopping as Frisk turned, seeing Sans high above them, and several bones sticking out the side of Ryuujin Gaster's head.

Sans landed upon the ground as Ryuujin Gaster faded away, looking up at Frisk with a smile as he spoke. “Kid, you may have Gaster's powers now, but you obviously don't know how to use them to your advantage, which means the only thing this will do is by you more time, but I'll get you in the end.”

Frisk simply stood there for a moment, then she smiled, Sans looking at her with confusion as she spoke. “Your probably right,” said Frisk, placing her hands behind her back as she spoke, “so I've got a question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change, that everyone can be a good person...if they just try?”

Then came the sound of snapping fingers, and then Sans felt something punch through his chest, looking down to see a bone shooting out of the ground and impaling him, his blood leaking down it as Frisk walked forward, the girl placing a hand on his cheek as she spoke to him.

“I know you don't understand it now Sans, but this is for your own good, and I promise you, this is the last time you will ever have to suffer this pain, and once this is over, none of us will have to go through this again...so sleep easy old friend...I'll see you again soon.”

She then watched as he faded away, waiting till nothing but Papyrus's scarf remained, Frisk picking it up and wrapping it around her neck as she changed back into her old self, before she teleported away, leaving nothing but dust behind.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Once again, Frisk was standing in the hall of judgment, which still showed the signs of damage from when she had last been here, seeing as no one had been there to clean up.

She was dressed in new clothing now, her mind wanting things to remember her friends by, for she didn't know how long this coming fight would be. Around her neck was Papyrus's scarf, over her now torn and battered sweater was Sans' coat, on her hands and feet were Undyne's greaves and gauntlets, and jutting out from below the scarf were two lockets, both shining gold as she sighed. She had many other items as well, each one from one of her friends, held close so that she would be able to keep them in her mind, a consent reminder of how much it had cost her to get this far.

“Gaster, are you absolutely sure this will work, I really...really don't want to have to do that again.”

“D-d-d-d-don't worry Fris-s-s-s-s-k, this will work....at least, I'm pretty s-s-s-s-sure it will work....”

“It better, though if we do fuck up, I think I'll go through a few more passive runs, live a little you know.”

“If th-th-th-that's what you want human.”

Frisk sighed again, then moved forward, walking all the way to the end of the corridor and pushing the door open and walking inside, seeing Asgore kneeling before a small throne as she stopped, lifting up a hand and unleashing a spear into his back.

Asgore jerked at the impact, looking down at the spear before turning to see who had stuck him, seeing Frisk in her macabre get up as he spoke, “y...you...your that...”

He was stopped as a ring of bullets hit him in the back, turning to dust and revealing his soul, which was then destroyed by a similar ring hit the soul, utterly destroying it before revealing Flowey.

“S...see, I haven't betrayed you, it was all a trick see, I was waiting to kill him for you...after all it's me, your best friend! I'm helpful, I can be useful to you, and I promise I wont get in your way! I can help...I can....I can....PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!”

Frisk watched as the flower wept, standing there for a long moment before sighing and kneeling down hugging Flowey as she spoke. “Shh, it's ok Asriel, it's ok, everything is going to be better now, I promise.”

“...Ch...Chara?”

Frisk shook her head, “No, not this time Asriel, though hopefully you will get to see her soon, if everything works out. Now...close your eyes.”

“Why...?”

“...Cause you have something that doesn't belong to you Asriel, something I need if...if I'm going to fix things. It wont hurt, but...but I want your last thoughts to be of better times....not what I will look like ok?”

“What do you...?”

“Please,” said Frisk, her hug tightening a bit as a few tears fell from her cheek onto Asriel, causing the flowers eyes to widen in surprise. “Trust me on this ok, this is not something I want you to see in your...vulnerable state, so please, close your eyes, and keep them closed.”

Asriel hesitated a moment, then complied, his eyes closing as Frisk got to work.

As she did so however, she continued to speak, wanting to provide comfort for the monster who had been so hurt by all this...well, the second one anyway. “You know, I'm not really surprised you mistook me for Chara, we look a lot alike, especially our eyes. She is actually why I...I did this, it was the only way to get her...get her to manifest, so that I can save her.”

“You....you want to save Chara?”

Frisk nodded, her two disembodied hands slowly drawing out Asriel's soul, and beginning to search it as she continued to speak. “That's right, I seek to save her, along with you as well, but to get her to show herself to me...I had to do some terrible things.”

“I saw, should of realized then you were not her, she couldn't do what you did.”

“Eh, you learn a few things after doing this for a thousand years.”

Before Asriel could ask what she meant, Frisk found what she was looking for, the two hands glowing and slowly, carefully, removing the tattered remains of Chara's soul, one hand clasping around it as the other put Asriel's soul back in his body, before tapping him on the back of the head and causing his body to begin to fade away.

“You'll save her....right?”

“Yeah....yeah I will, now sleep kiddo, I'll see you again soon, I promise.”

Asriel then faded away, Frisk waiting a moment before pulling out a vial and opening it, letting the tattered soul remains drop inside to merge with the soul which was in there....her soul.

“I still remember calling you craze when you told me to do this.” she said out loud, hearing a chuckle in her head as Gaster responded.

“I-i-i-i-i-i-i-it was the only way to get the s-s-s-s-s-souls you needed, you cant-t-t-t-t-t save them, nor yourself, without them-m-m-m-m-m-m.”

“I know, I just don't think I'll ever be able to get over the fact that I...that I killed myself.”

She sighed, and then got up, moving further ahead till suddenly the room became awash in black, and slowly, a familiar figure walked out of the darkness. “Greetings, my name is....

“Chara, it's been a while.”

Chara blinked in confusion, “wh...uh....have we...?”

“Met?” asked Frisk, “Yeah, you could say that, after all....”

He then shot her a glare, Chara feeling a chill run up her spine, for in that moment she looked like Sans, “I got killed more times then anyone can count because an old friend of mine thought I was you!”

Frisk smiled then, drawing out a knife and drawing it along her finger to draw blood as she spoke to the girl, “However, I didn't come all this way for pleasantries, for I believe you were going to ask me something?”

“Frisk, could you stop with the hole creepy vibe, that's my job...”

“I'm sorry,” said Frisk, her face morphing to mimic one Chara had used many a time during her possessions, “but that is the wrong question Chara, now try again.”

“what the hell-l-l-l-l-l are you...” started Gaster in her head.

“Don't worry,” she reassured him, “I just want to toy with her a bit, for I still hold a little bit of resentment toward her, but I promise, I'll stop soon.”

“.......”

“What's the matter,” asked Frisk sadistically, taking a step forward, allowing herself to enjoy the sight of Chara backing away a bit. “Can't speak, well let me save you the trouble, cause the answer is fuck no.”

That got a surprised look from Chara, “Wha...what?”

“You heard me, oh little demon child of mine.”

“....you....you have no claim over....”

“Oh don't I?” asked Frisk with a smirk, “I made you Chara, whether you like it or not, I woke you up and fed you with violence and an insatiable need for power, so I do have claim over you, just like any mother does!”

Chara looked at her in shock again, a single tear trailing down her face as she began shaking her head violently, “No, no you....TORIEL IS MY MOTHER!!!”

“I suppose that is true,” said Frisk, glad she had been able to find the chink in Chara's armor, and pressed the advantage while she still had it, tilting her head to the side as she spoke “Though if I remember right, didn't I kill her?”

Chara began shaking even more violently, till finally she snapped, her face morphing into the one Frisk used earlier. “SHUT UP, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL HERE, AND EVEN IF YOU SAY NO, I'LL JUST TAKE CONTROL LIKE I'VE DONE SO MANY TIMES BEFORE!!!”

Chara then leaped forward and stabbed her hand into Frisks chest, the message Chara is stealing your soul appearing before Frisk smiled, her eyes glowing white as she spoke. “I REFUSE!”

Then, Frisk's soul lit up, Chara flying back as it burned her hand, the girl glaring at Frisk as she spoke. “Not this time Chara, if you want my soul, if you want my power, your going to have to take it from me...BY FORCE!”

“....Fine.”

Chara then drew a knife from thin air, her and Frisk taking similar stances before running forward, there blades clashing as Frisk spoke to her. “So Chara, let me ask you something, if you had a body of your own, if you could live your own life without the need to take me over, what would you do?”

“What kind of question is that,” said Chara as she made to slice at Frisks head, the girl ducking before blocking another blow. “I would erase the world, just like I've been wanting to do ever since you woke me up, after all, it's what you taught me mother dearest.”

Frisk leaped away as Chara delivered another vicious slash, landing a few steps away and sighing as she spoke to her, her words chosen carefully as to create more cracks in her armor. “I know that my child, and for that I am sorry, it was wrong what I...”

“DON'T!” yelled Chara, a literal crack forming over her chest as she pointed her knife at Frisk, “you don't get to do that, you don't have the right to speak to me like she did, I'll not allow it.”

“But this is how all mothers speak to their children,” said Frisk softly, keeping her voice at the same level of calm as Toriel did, after all, she had a long time to practice.

“Stop,” said Chara, her voice shaking as she swung her knife again, another crack forming as Frisk effortlessly dodged out of the way.

“You don't have to do this child,” said Frisk, “you don't have to follow my example, especially if it hurts you so...”

“Shut up,” she slashed again, “shut up,” she sent out a red wave of energy, which Frisk dodged, “shut up,” she made to stab frisk, only to hit thin air, “shut...!”

Finally, the final crack formed, and then it slipped out, the empty shell that was once Chara's soul, cracks all around it showing how broken it was.

“Now,” said Frisk, sprinting forward and abandoning the knife as two disembodied hands flew out and grabbed Chara by the wrists as Frisk came close and reached into a pocket.

“What the...what is this...?”

“Just a little insurance to keep you from getting all stab happy,” said Frisk as she pulled out a vial, opening it and letting the soul inside fall down into her palm, Chara looking at it warily as Frisk spoke. “Now I have to warn you child, this may hurt, for it has been a long time since you last had this beating withing you, but fear not my child, for I shall be with you.”

Then, before Chara could object, Frisk moved the soul into the empty shell, the soul seeming to hesitate for a moment before merging with it, Chara beginning to scream as her soul was re-bonded to her body.

Moving fast, Frisk wrapped the girl in a hug, holding her tight as light flooded her body, Frisk concentrating hard through the intense energy and summoning the Reset button, hovering a hand over it as she whispered a final prayer.

“Please...to whatever gods may be listening...please let this work.”

Then she hit the Reset button, closing her eyes but never letting go, holding on as the world around them dissolved.

*

Frisk cautiously opened her eyes, looking up to see she was once again back in the flower patch, but when she made to hug Chara, she didn't feel anything, looking down to see that her arms were empty, and quickly she began to tear up. “No....no no no, I....I was so....”

“Frisk?”

Frisk shot up, turning to see Chara sitting up near by, looking at herself in disbelief as she spoke. “I...h...how is...”

“It worked....” said Frisk, her look of shock morphing into a mad grin as she leaped into the air with a mighty whoop, causing Chara to jump as Frisk celebrated.

“OH YEAH, WHO'S THE HUMAN, I'M THE HUMAN! WHO'S MY BITCH, THAT'S RIGHT FATE IS MY BITCH MOTHER FUCKERS, GET DUNKED ON!!!! THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, FRISK IS IN CONTROL NOW, AND THIS TIME I WILL GET MY PERFECT ENDING, YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT, WHOOOHAAAA!!!!

When she was done, she turned to see Chara giving her a look, chuckling nervously before speaking. “Sorry, it's just, you have know idea how good it is that you are here, I'm just...so happy.”

“...why?”

“Why am I happy?”

Chara shook her head, “No, why did you want me, why did you give me that should, and why did you go through all that trouble to drag out what was left of my emotions so that you could heal me....just....why?”

Frisk watched as tears streamed down her face, and then moved over to her and dropped down to her knee's giving Chara a hug as she spoke. “Because Chara, I made a promise, that I would save everyone, Everyone, and bring them with me to the surface. You are included in that Chara, that's why I worked so hard, because there was no price to high to make sure I could save you all.”

Frisk then jumped up to her feat, looking down at Chara as she offered a hand to her, “Now come on, we have a lot to do, so lets get started.”

Chara hesitated for a long moment, then she reached out, taking Frisk's hand and allowing her to lift her up, and then they left the flower patch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I could probably continue at least up till where I am in the game, but I think I'll leave it here for now, at least till I get a little further (currently stuck fighting Papyrus....). Anyways, next chapter if it comes out in the near future will be Chara and Frisk's first encounter with both Flowey and Toriel, as well as a surprise visit from everyone's favorite skeleton. So till then guys, enjoy.


	3. Glitch in the Matrix

When Chara and Frisk exited the doorway, Flowey spotted them, his prepared smug look turning to one of shock as they drew close.

“W...what, Ch...Chara is that....”

Chara hesitated a moment, thoughts from her past telling her she should be be furious with the prince turned flower, but something deeper, something she had been without for a long time, was just happy to see him again, and so she collapsed down onto her knees and hugged the flower, crying as she did so.

Flowey looked shocked for a moment, then his face turned angry, “What the hell are you doing Chara, I thought I explained this to you already, it's kill, or be killed!”

Flowey then conjured up several bullets, but before he could fire them, Frisk used her powers to pull Chara away, the bullets hitting empty air as Flowey looked from the empty space to Chara, before his eyes fell upon Frisk as he got a smug look. “Oh...I see how it is, so that's how were going to play this game huh?”

Then, they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of bullets, Chara looking confused as she looked at Flowey. “But...but I thought we were friends?”

“Not anymore you little crybaby!” said Flowey, but before his bullets could begin to close in, they vanished, and a fireball came out of nowhere and blasted Flowey away.

Then, both Frisk and Chara watched as Toriel walked up to them, her eyes closed and her head shaking as she spoke.

“What a despicable creature, picking on such poor innocent...”

She stopped when she looked at them, her eyes looking at Chara as she spoke, “m....my child?”

“MOM!” cried Chara, running up and wrapping her arms around her, crying into her dress as she spoke to her, “...I...I missed you so much!”

Toriel hesitated a long moment, then she kneeled down and hugged her tight, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke. “OH my beautiful child, I....I thought you....that you were dead, how....how can you be here....?”

“It doesn't matter, I'm here now.”

Toriel nodded, but then she stopped as she felt a cold chill run up her spine, looking up to see Frisk watching them. But as she looked, for the briefest of seconds, she thought she saw someone standing behind her, someone who she remembered form long ago. But just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, leaving a smiling girl behind, who waved her hand and spoke.

“Hi, my name is Frisk! I just fell down here a little while ago, and when I entered this room I saw her getting attacked by that flower, I was going to help her, but then you showed up, so thanks for helping us.”

Toriel hesitated, and then got up, taking Chara's hand before beckoning with her other hand to Frisk, “Well come along then children, we shouldn't linger here, for the Ruins are dangerous.”

Frisk followed as Toriel led them out of the room where Flowey had been, however, when the reached the entrance to the ruins, Toriel stopped, looking down at Chara, who was smiling with her eyes closed, and then Toriel sighed, kneeling down and addressing Chara as Frisk watched. “Actually Chara, do you remember your way around the ruins?”

“Mhmm,” said Chara with a smile.

“Then could you please lead Frisk to the big tree located in the ruins, I would take you there myself, but I just realized I had some things I need to do, the house is such a mess.”

“Ok mom, I'll make sure she gets there safely.”

Toriel nodded, then got up and left, Frisk waiting till she was gone before moving over to the shining star near the stairs and using it to save, Chara feeling a surge of determination along with Frisk and shivering. “Is that what you feel every time you use one of those save stars?”

Frisk nodded, “Yeah, fells weird don't it?”

“Yeah, especially when your so used to narrating everything, not experiencing it.”

“Well let's get moving, after all we have a long way to....”

“THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!”

Frisk turned to the source of the noise, looking up to see Sans falling down from above, a Gaster Blaster at his side which was taking aim at Chara.

Frisk blurred, appearing before Chara and erecting a barrier as Sans opened fire, the impact shaking the room as Sans landed on the ground, opening fire again as Toriel ran into the room.

“My child I just heard....WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHILDREN!!!”

“Back away Torie,” said Sans aggressively, his eyes never leaving Chara as he spoke, “I don't want you to see this.”

“....Sans....is that you?”

“....yeah Torie, it's me....”

There was a moment of long silence then, allowing Chara to get a look at Frisk's face, and what she saw filled her with dread.

Frisk's eyes were locked onto Sans, a look of horrified confusion on her face as she looked at him, shaking as she kept the barrier going.

“....Why are you doing this?”

“Cause that kids a monster Torie, she'll kill all of us, including you, if she gets the chance.”

“What....Sans she would never do that, she's just a poor lost soul, she didn't even make to fight back when she was attacked earlier, so how can you say she is a monster.”

“Because she is Torie,” said Sans, “and I'm going to make sure that she doesn't get to hurt anyone, I'll make sure of that!”

He was about to open fire again, when Toriel leaped down from the balcony, landing in front of the two humans and stretching out her arms wide, glaring at Sans as she spoke, “Then you will have to go through me Sans, for I will not let you hurt my child!”

“You realize I don't need you to move to hit them right, what your doing is pointless.”

“....Then you leave me no choice....goodbye my friend.”

Toriel then unleashed a massive fireball, Sans simply standing there as it flew toward him, unable to move due to his shock. Then, just as it got close, something appeared before him, taking the hit as the fireball exploded across its back.

When the smoke cleared, Frisk was revealed to be standing in front of Sans with her arms held wide apart, a hole burned through the back of her sweater as she panted, before she fell to her knees in pain.

“FRISK!” cried Chara, running forward past Toriel and eventually reaching Frisk, grabbing her from behind as Sans' eyes locked on her.

“...Reset”

Chara looked confused, “wha...?”

Frisk turned to her, blood leaking out of the side of her mouth as she spoke, keeping one eye on Sans as she spoke, “Reset us...before he...before he blasts us again.”

Chara gasped, looking to see that Sans was indeed preparing to fire, and so she quickly summoned up the reset button, and the last thing she saw as the world faded away was another fireball hitting Sans in the face, the skeleton falling to the ground before the world went completely black.

*

When they awoke again in the flower patch, Chara immediately ran over to Frisk, who was on her hands and knees, breathing hard as Chara spoke to her. “Frisk, are you alright, the fighting is over, everything is ok.”

“No...no everything is not ok,” said Frisk, looking frightened as she spoke. “Sans knew, Sans knew you were here, he...he shouldn't have known you were going to be here, how could he....”

“I told you this might happen,” said a voice, sounding amused.

Chara's eyes widened, for in that moment, a figure appeared standing over Frisk, looking down at the girl for a moment before looking up at Chara, smiling with his eyes as he spoke to her. “Hello Chara, it's been a long time.”

Chara stared at the figure for a long moment, then smiled as her eyes welled up with tears, happiness filling her voice as she spoke, “Uncle Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho Ho, looks like something has gone wrong with Frisk's plan.


	4. A Change of Events

“....Uncle Gaster?”

Chara chuckled at Frisk's confusion, and Gaster chuckled as well, before sitting down on the grass and speaking. “You keep forgetting don't you, Chara was here many years before you were, and during that time, Asgore, Asriel, and Toriel were still a family and lived amongst the other monsters. I used to visit them all the time to talk about my experiments, and Chara sort of adopted me as an uncle. She even helped me in my lab a few times, before things went...well before things happened the way they did.”

“...I see,” said Frisk, before moving into a more comfortable position as she spoke. “Ok Gaster, tell me again, cause I seem to have forgotten about this, just don't be to smug about it.”

Gaster chuckled again, “Well, I did warn you that due to my having to interfere in your fight with Sans during your final Genocide Run, his ability to remember past timelines might strengthen, even allowing him to remember certain details, like the fact that you planned on bringing Chara back to life.”

“And he's still operating on the assumption that Chara is some demon hell spawn who seeks to end all life as we know it, great, this makes our job all the harder....at least we know how Toriel will react.”

“......She killed Sans....”

Frisk looked over at Chara, then sighed, looking to Gaster and speaking, “G, could you give us some privacy please?”

“Of course, I shall return to my nap, I'll need my strength later after all.”

Gaster then vanished, allowing Frisk to pull Chara into a hug, the girl accepting it as Frisk spoke. “Chara, I have to be pretty blunt her, but...well, I'm probably going to pretty numb to all the things we are going to be seeing, but you...your not. You little one have never had to suffer with what I've suffered through, so I apologize for the fact that you will have to go through that. However....this does remind me of a question I have been wanting to ask you, one which was placed in my mind during my first fight with Asriel.”

“W...what is it Frisk?'

“.........Why do you hate humanity so much?”

Chara's eyes widened, and she pulled back, tears steaming down her face as she spoke, “Cou....could we not talk about that Frisk, I'm....I'm not ready.”

“Ok,” said Frisk, hugging her tightly till she jumped as a voice sounded behind them.

“M...my child?”

Both Frisk and Chara looked to see Toriel standing in the entrance to the flower patch, the woman hesitating before running over and pulling Chara up into a hug, tears falling from her eyes as she spoke. “Oh my sweet little child, I...I thought...no, it doesn't matter, you've been returned to me, and I shall never let you go again, that I promise you.”

She then got up, keeping Chara held in her arms as she looked to Frisk, “as for you little one, I want you to follow me as well, for the ruins are not a safe place for humans.”

*

They eventually made it all the way through the ruins, though Frisk, who had been watching Toriel the entire time, and she had spotted some interesting behavior. Not only had she stayed with them the entire time, her eyes had been darting around the area, as if looking for something.

When they made it into the house, Toriel finally let Chara down, kneeling down to speak to her. “Chara, why don't you clean up the rooms down that hallway ok, I want to talk with the other human for a little bit.”

Chara nodded then left, Toriel waiting till she was out of earshot before looking down at Frisk and speaking. “Come with me.”

She guided Frisk into the sitting room, shutting the door and locking it before turning to Frisk as she spoke. “Ok, I am only going to ask this once, what are you?”

“Wha...”

“I distinctly remember, as if it were only a few moments ago, finding you and my dear Chara being attacked by a flower. Then, after I leave you alone with her, you two get attacked by a man I had only spoken to till that day. I remember you taking a hit for him, then watching as my child pressed a button labeled Reset, and the next thing I know I am standing in the same place I started at, utterly confused. From what I heard you tell my child, you have something to do with it, so I want to know, what kind of......”

“AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”

Toriel turned toward the scream, allowing Frisk to grab her hand and teleported them to where Chara was, appearing just in time to jump in the way as Sans opened fire with several bones.

Frisk's shield deflected them away, but a moment later she wished they hadn't, for she heard a gasp and turned to see a bone lodged in Toriel's chest.

“MOM!”

Frisk watched as Chara ran to Toriel as the woman fell to the ground, then looked to Sans, who was looking at Toriel with a look of horror on his face, before it morphed into one of rage as he looked to Chara. “YOU, YOU MADE ME DO THIS, YOU MADE ME HURT HER!”

He summoned up a Gaster Blaster, but before he could fire, Frisk flung a spear into his chest, Sans staring at it in surprise before looking to Frisk with confusion in his eyes. “Kid...why...”

Then he turned to dust, Frisk waiting till he had completely faded away before turning and running to Toriel, who was coughing as she pulled the bone out of her chest.

“Frisk, Frisk I've tried to reset, but the button wont show up.”

“I'll explain in a minute ok, first I need to talk to mom.”

Chara nodded, then Frisk moved up to Toriel, smiling a bit as she spoke. “Look To....mom, I know your confused, but I promise, when we see you again I'll explain everything, I swear.”

“....your going to use that one button again, aren't you?”

Frisk nodded, then took Chara's hand in hers. “Ok Chara, try and summon reset now.”

Chara did, then looked surprised when this time, it did appear, pressing the button and waiting till she felt familiar sensation of flowers under her face, looking up to see Frisk sitting up, the girl looking just as calm even though Toriel had been hurt during the fight.

“Frisk, why couldn't I summon the Reset till you held my hand?”

“......Because I made it so that the only way we could reset is if we were touching, to make sure that we both make it out of here together.”

“....why?”

Frisk smiled at that, “Because I don't want to leave you behind, and I don't want you sacrificing yourself for Asriel, like I know you would do, after all you've done it before.”

“That was different,” said Chara, “I....I gave him that so that...so that he could....”

“I know,” said Frisk, “but you still might try it, even if its just to save him.”

“But...”

“Um...am I interrupting anything?”

The girls looked up to see Toriel standing there, Chara getting up and walking over to her to give her a hug, while Frisk stood up and began walking. “We should go, but keep Chara near you this time, I think your the only thing keeping Sans from jumping us.”

*

Once again, they arrived at the house unscathed, but unlike last time, Toriel kept both of them with her, moving to the living room and sitting down in the chair, keeping Chara in her lap as she spoke. “Ok my child, I believe you have something to explain to me.”

Frisk nodded, then got to it, laying out everything that had happened to her, just as she had to Sans during her last genocide run. When it was all over, she looked to Toriel to see her eyes hidden by shadow, the woman hesitating a moment before setting Chara down and gesturing with a hand, speaking with a very commanding, yet motherly voice, “Come here please.”

Frisk approached, and then Toriel leaned down picked her up by the back of her sweater, and then plopped her down on her lap stomach fist. Frisk was confused for a moment, then suddenly she was visited by a memory from before she dropped down into the underground, and she realized what was going to happen, trying to get up only for Toriel to stop her with a hand on her back.

“My child, I understand what you went through was most traumatizing,” said Toriel, her other hand raising up as she spoke. “However...”

Her hand came down then, slapping Frisk right on the bottom as her voice became stern, her hand pulling back to deliver another slap and to emphasize each word. “You. Do. Not. Kill. Others.”

She then stopped, lifting the now whimpering Frisk up and giving her a hug, tears in her eyes as well as she spoke. “I know you saw no other way, but that is no excuse, and while I am disappointed in you for doing what you did, I forgive you. I just hope you don't plan on doing such things ever again.”

She then set down Frisk, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. “I am going to prepare dinner, then we are going to eat, get some rest....and then we are all leaving the ruins together.”

Frisk's eyes widened at that, “What....but mom you cant...”

“Don't tell me what I can and cant do child!” said Toriel sternly, stopping in the doorway and turning back to Frisk as she spoke. “You said it yourself earlier, I seem to be the only thing keeping Chara safe, so I will be staying with you, to remind him of his promise.”

“You mean the one where you asked him to protect any humans crossing the door out of the ruins right?”

Toriel paused for a moment, then she chuckled, nodding her head, “Yes, that promise. Now come children, we have dinner to prepare.”

*

They ate a quick dinner, then Toriel had them join her in her bed, wrapping her arms around both of them as they slept. However, just as she was about to fall asleep herself, she heard a knock on her front door, casting protective fire enchantments on the two girls before walking out of the bedroom and then letting her back hit the front door, sliding down it before knocking back and smiling as a voice sounded.

“...Hey Tori....”

“Hello Sans,” said Toriel, “I assume there is a reason you are knocking at my door instead of trying to break it down?”

“....Yeah, I...I wanted to talk to you for a bit.”

“They by all means,” said Toriel, “talk.”

There was hesitation, then a sigh, “Tori, look, I know you don't know this, but that human Frisk showed up with, she's a monster, she....she caused a lot of bad to happen.”

“I know Sans, Frisk told me everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, everything.”

“....Then you know how dangerous she is!”

“I do, but I also know that the only reason she acted that way was because of Frisk.”

“.....What!”

“Shh,” said Toriel, “let me explain. Now, when Frisk fell down to the underground, she fell upon Chara's grave, and was forced to call out her name before she woke up. That awoke what was left of Chara's soul, which bonded to her, lost, and barely remembering who she was, she looked to Frisk as a mother figure, to teach her how the world worked. During Frisk's Neutral and Pacifist Runs, Chara learned many good things...but during the Genocide runs, Chara only learned ruthlessness, hatred, and that power was worth any price. So when at the end, Frisk decides to spare you, she felt betrayed, because her mother was suddenly going against everything she had taught her.”

“.....her mother?”

“That's how Frisk explained it, and Chara agreed, apparently she views her as much of a mother as she does me. But anyways, Chara is not a monster, she just had a bad example, and I have already punished Frisk for her bad behavior.”

“........Are you telling me you spanked a little girl for killing all of us over the course of several timelines?”

“Mhmm.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Sans burst into laughter, his laugh causing Toriel to smile till finally he calmed down and spoke.

“Tori, are you sure she's safe?”

“It will take a while to be sure, but I think the soul she has now is fixing whatever damage Frisk's last run did to her, and I think I can help with the rest.”

“....Ok Tori, I trust you, just....just keep the kid here ok, I...I don't want her.....”

“Oh I'm afraid I cant do that, you see I'm leaving the ruins with Frisk and Chara tomorrow, to keep Chara safe.”

“.......I guess I'll see you out there then.....bye.”

She then heard the sound of teleportation, and sighed, getting up and heading back to the bedroom, climbing back into the bed and warping her arms around the two children, hoping for a bright future as she fell deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter some dark stuff is going to be revealed about Chara's past, and Flowey is going to have his cover blown wide open.


	5. The Journey Officially Begins

They slowly reached the doorway, everyone packed for the trip head, and all of them holding back nerves. Toriel was the most stressed out of them all, for this would be the first time she had left the ruins in a long long time.

“It's ok mom,” said Frisk, placing a hand on her arm in reassurance as she spoke. “The monsters don't remember who you are, so we should be able to pass through without to many hiccups.”

“Child you forget you have told me much of your life down here, so I know there are many a hiccup to expect, but fear not, I shall protect you.”

“You cant protect me from everything, especially if me and Chara are going to want to finish this once and for all.”

“I know child, but I will help where I can.”

She then pushed the door open, and everyone walked out, only to stop as Flowey showed up. Toriel lit up her hands to scare it away, but the flower just scoffed. “Oh look, its the missing queen, finally come out of her hidey hole, bout time you big old...”

“Asriel don't!”

Frisk, Flowey, and Toriel turned to Chara, who was glaring at the flower as he looked at her with shock, trying to process what she had just said.

“Chara your not...!”

“NO, I don't care that she's not supposed to know yet, I'm not like you Frisk, I don't like lying, even for a good reason. Mom, that flower right there is what remains of your son Asriel!”

“....rrrr your not supposed to tell her that!”

Toriel watched as the flower glared at Chara, but Chara stood her ground, kneeling down as she made to speak to him. “Asriel please, listen to me, I'm your friend, and I want to help you, but you have to trust me.”

“Oh I have to trust you do I?” said the flower with a smirk, “like I trusted you when you poisoned yourself for our plan to free all monsters.”

Chara's eyes widened in fear, “No, Asriel please don't...”

“Oh no, if you get to blow my cover, I might as well pull all our little skeletons out of the closet. You see mom, after we accidentally poisoned dad with that buttercup pie, Chara got the brilliant idea to poison herself and giver me her soul, that way I could walk up to the surface and gather the rest of the souls we needed to break the barrier.”

Toriel looked horrified, “no...no she was sick...she wouldn't....”

“Oh why are you fooling yourself, you know she would, after all, she already tried way before we accidentally poisoned dad, that's why you removed all the knives from the house remember. Anyways, after I made it to the surface with Chara's body in my arms, I made to set her down in a bed of flowers in the center of her village, and that's when the humans attacked. They thought I had killed her, but as they attacked, Chara's voice kept screaming in my head, telling me to destroy them, that I had the power to do so easily, and I should make them pay.”

“....Asriel....I was only saying that because I....because I....”

“Oh I know, you wanted me to kill them for what they did to you, but I was just to much of a softy back then. Well, at least that incident taught me how the world really worked, and soon you will to.”

He then turned to Frisk, smiling as he spoke to her. “and you, I'll be seeing you again soon.”

Asriel then left, leaving Chara shaking and Toriel looking shell shocked, the woman kneeling down as she spoke to Chara. “My child...is what he said true, did you really....”

“...yes....”

“My child why...?”

“Because your freedom was worth more then my life, and I wanted you and Asgore to see the sun again, I figured that was more then worth my...”

She was stopped by a hug, Toriel holding her tight as she spoke. “My child, while I would love to see the sun again more then anything, you are more precious to me then a thousand sunrises.”

Chara choked, sobbing hard as Toriel picked her up and held her as she looked to Frisk, “You better lead the way, I'll comfort her as we walk.”

Frisk nodded, then they set off again, Frisk pushing the door open and leading them outside.

*

As they traveled across the snow covered trail through the woods, Frisk couldn't help but marvel at the look upon Toriel's face as she looked up at the glowing rock covered ceiling, her eyes looking in wonder at it as she spoke. “It almost looks like the night sky on the surface, though it has been many years since I have seen it.”

“I know, I almost thought I was outside, well, till I got a hold of a telescope and realized I was looking at rocks.”

“Us monsters have gone to great lengths to make this place as comfortable as we could, but this is still a cage, no matter how gilded we mite make it.”

“....you know mom that is really depressing when you put it that way.”

Toriel chuckled, then looked to Chara and spoke softly to her. “My child, are you alright?”

“......I will be......I missed you.”

Toriel smiled at that, “I've missed you to my child. Now one thing I would like to know, how did you know that flower...was Asriel.”

“......cause I could feel him, for....from what Frisk explained to me, when you take a monsters soul into you, you....you can feel them, where they are, what their doing, how their feeling. I just...I just hope that Frisk's plan works and we can give him his body back.”

Toriel looked confused, “what?”

Chara smiled, “Frisk has a plan, she a soul shell ready, and when we reach true lab, she will use the extracted essence from the other six souls, plus some from her own soul, to create a new soul for Asriel, and when we reach him near the end, we'll give it to him, and then me, Frisk and Asriel will destroy the barrier.”

“But my child, it takes seven human souls to break the barrier, not two.”

“Look at Frisk's soul.”

Toriel blinked, then looked to Frisk, taking a deep look then flinching as Frisk's soul came into view, for it was a blinding thing, and it was also a sad thing.

“Oh my poor child.”

Frisk stopped, looking back to see Toriel, watching as her sclera turned normal, and she realize what must have happened. “Heh, so you've finally taken a look at my soul.”

“My child....”

“Mom it's ok,” said Frisk, “I...as long as this works I'll be fine, I just....I haven't had much to hope for in a long long time.”

This confused Chara, who took a look at Frisk's soul as well, and gasped when she saw that her HP only registered 1 point. “You....your just like Sans!”

Toriel looked confused by this, but Frisk chuckled, looking up sadly at the fake sky as she spoke. “Yeah....neither of us have had anything to hope for in a very very long time.”

Toriel was about to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar chuckle, everyone turning and seeing Sans walking up to them. “Well kid, I see you understand how HP works, good on you.”

He then stopped in front of them, watching as Toriel pulled Chara closer to her, and chuckled before speaking. “You don't have to worry Tori, I'll keep my promise. However, I do have to warn you guys, my brother is on the lookout for humans, but don't worry about him, he's harmless. Now come on, lets head past this gate, my brother made the bars too wide apart to stop anything.”

They moved through the gate, walking all the way to the other side before reaching an open area, Sans stopping as he spotted something ahead. “Quick you two, behind those two conveniently shaped lamps!”

Chara looked confused, then gasped as she found herself teleported behind a lamp, Frisk appearing behind the other one as they heard footsteps approached

*

Toriel couldn't help but smile at the approaching figure, for despite his outward hostile demeanor, the skeleton radiated a sense of inner mirth which Toriel could spot from a mile away.

“SANS!”

“Sup bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER, IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!!!”

Toriel couldn't help it, she began to laugh, causing the new arrival to turn to her and look confused. “Oh, I say, I did not know you were entertaining the King Sans, but he looks different.”

“She's not the king pap, this is Toriel, she used to take care of the ruins.”

“Oh,” said the skeleton, “well then dear lady allow me to introduce myself. My name is Papyrus, and I am currently on the lookout for humans, for if I capture one I will be able to join the royal guard!”

“I see,” said Toriel, “Well I hope you're quest bears fruit, though from personal experience, I can say that humans are pretty peaceful most of the time.”

Papyrus gasped, “OH MY GOD, YOU'VE SEEN A HUMAN!!!”

Toriel nodded, “I did, but I must have lost track of them, I am sorry.”

“OH DRAT,” said Papyrus, before turning to his brother, “NOW SANS, WHILE IT IS NICE THAT YOU MET ANOTHER MONSTER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS, WHAT IF ONE SHOWS UP RIGHT NOW!!!”

“Ah come on Pap, I've been doing a ton of work, a skele-ton!”

Toriel cracked up at that, but Papyrus began to fume. “SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISH HUMOR!!!”

“Ah come on, the pretty lady is smiling, and you are to.”

“NO I'M NOT! NOW COME SANS, WE NEED TO RE-CALIBRATE THOSE PUZZLES!!!”

Papyrus then took off, Sans waiting till he was out of sight before speaking. “Ok guys, you can come out now.”

both Chara and Frisk came out from behind the lamps, Chara running over to Toriel while Frisk chuckled as she looked at Sans, “now I know you set the lamp up in advance.”

“Huh?”

Frisk smiled, “I always wondered where the hell that stupid lamp came from, now I know it was you, otherwise their wouldn't be a second lamp.”

Sans hesitated, then he chuckled, “Well kid, a promise is a promise.”

“Yeah, I just didn't expect said promise to include a child you still see as an enemy.”

Sans looked surprised, “uh...what?”

“Come on Sans, I know you to well, I can almost read you like a book now, and I can tell you still see Chara as a threat, when the one you should be worrying about is me.”

“but Frisk your not...”

“Oh really, then if I am not a threat why was my instinctual reaction to you hurting Toriel killing you huh?”

“You....you were....crap...”

“Yeah, I was defending Chara, but lets not dwell on this Sans, after all we have to go cheer your brother up.”

Frisk then walked off, Sans looking downcast before Toriel walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before following after Frisk as the skeleton watch, before he to took off via teleportation.

*

They eventually ran into Papyrus and Sans again, catching them in the middle of a conversation when suddenly Papyrus spotted them, gasping as he turned to Sans. “SANS, ARE THOSE HUMANS!!!”

“No, those are rocks.”

“Oh....”

Frisk chuckled, then watched as Sans pointed to the two of them. “hey, what are those in front of the rocks?”

Papyrus gasped in shock, then turned to Sans, “are...are they?”

“Yes.”

“FINALLY!” cried Papyrus, “I HAVE DONE IT, I HAVE CAUGHT SOME HUMANS, I...I WILL...UNDYNE WILL...I....HEY WAIT A MOMENT, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOST TRACK OF THEM?”

Toriel giggled, “I may have fibbed a bit, after all I couldn't just hand you my charges.”

That got a surprising glare from Papyrus, “WAIT....ARE YOU GUARDING THESE HUMANS?”

“Indeed I am,” said Toriel, “I am protecting them on there way to meet with Asgore.”

“NO, UNACCEPTABLE! THOSE ARE MY HUMANS TO CATCH, I DON'T CARE IF YOU FOUND THEM FIRST. AND IF I HAVE TO, I WILL FIGHT YOU FOR THEM!!!”

However, just as they were about to start fighting, Frisk jumped in the way and held her hands out, “Wait!”

both of them stopped, then Frisk turned to Papyrus and spoke, “You said you had puzzles right?”

Papyrus nodded, “So how about this, if we cant make it past your puzzles, you can capture us, but if you can, you allow us to walk free.”

Papyrus seemed to think about this for a moment, then he smiled, “VERY WELL HUMAN, BUT PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR MY PUZZLES ARE THE STUFF OF LEGEND!!!”

He then ran off with a cackle, leaving Sans behind as the smaller skeleton smiled and turned to Frisk, giving her a thumbs up before teleporting away, Frisk smiling before gesturing to Chara and Toriel to follow, skipping off down the trail as the others watched with both smiles, and a bit of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally beat Undertale's neutral and true passive runs, though I'm never planning on doing a Genocide run, EVER!!!
> 
> As for this story, expect a few time skips, for there are some parts of the game I am generally going to skip do to not wanting to spend too much time with Frisk. I will be focusing on major events which lead to the true passive ending and how they get changed, but I will also be focusing on Chara and what her and Toriel are doing, that way it's not all just changed events from Undertale.


End file.
